Reversed Roles
by Moggie
Summary: [COMPLETE][GSR][RR.1of2] What if roles were reversed? Sara’s married, has a child, an abusive husband and the best friend who is always there for her.


Reversed Roles  
  
Author: Moggie  
  
Rating: PG - 13  
  
Category: Drama, Angst and Romance.  
  
Pairing: S/J, S/G friendship and S/? Wouldn't you like to know?  
  
Summary: What if roles were sort of reversed; Sara was in a similar position as Catherine once was. (Be open-minded about this.) Sara's married, has a young child and an abusive, uncaring, user husband and the best friend who is always there for her. More fun. With a tiny twist.  
  
Disclaimers: I do not own CSI: Crime Scene Investigation.  
  
Notes: This is the prequel to Roles Reversed. Read this then go read the next.  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Grissom knew it was going to be a slow night when he got to work and there were no cases. He sat in his office, walked around the corridors a few times and even spoke to some of the lab techs. When he reached the break room he noticed someone was missing.  
  
"Hey guys, where's Sara?" He asked, standing in the doorway.  
  
Warrick and Nick looked at each other and shrugged a response. Catherine just shook her head. As he turned, he collided with that person he was looking for.  
  
"Sorry Griss" Sara said, stepping back to let him pass.  
  
He looked at her and smiled. She looked lovely, but as he moved past her he noticed something. "Sara?"  
  
She looked up at him and tried to smile. "Yeah?"  
  
He looked at his office door. "Can I talk to you about last nights case?"  
  
"Sure." Sara followed him quietly and stood in the middle of his office as he closed the door.  
  
He turned slowly and took a deep breath. "What happened?" He asked, watching her eyes for any reaction.  
  
"What? I don't understand. Didn't you want to talk about my case that I closed yesterday?" She asked, faking confusion.  
  
Grissom took a step towards her, but he stopped when she flinched. "Sara." He said, a little hurt and concerned.  
  
"I'm sorry." She let him take another step towards her and held her breath as he reached out and lifted her short shirtsleeve. He looked at her with angry eyes. "It's nothing." She brushed his hand gently away as she covered the large hand print bruise on her upper arm.  
  
Moving to look at her other arm, Sara held out her hand to take his. She looked him in the eye and shook her head. "Sara please! Tell me what happened?"  
  
"I can't." She said quietly.  
  
She saw anger flare as he stepped back. "It was him, wasn't it?" Sara didn't move, but looked down at the floor. "Sara, please! I can help." He begged her, letting his anger slip aside for a moment.  
  
"What can you do Griss?" A tear escaped and rolled down her face.  
  
Grissom was there in a second to wipe the single tear away. She met his eyes then looked over his shoulder. "I can say something. We can talk to Brass, please."  
  
Wrapping his hands around each of hers she shook her head. "There's nothing anyone can do. He won't stop. The bruises fade and he doesn't do it often only when he wants." She stopped and looked down at his hands holding hers.  
  
Realising what she was going to say, he pulled her into a tight embrace. She wrapped her arms around his ribcage and sobbed into his shoulder. "Oh God Sara!. How could he? I won't let him do anything to you again." He vowed, pulling away slightly. "I promise." She didn't say anything, only allowing him to pull her back in his arms as he soothed her back with his large warm comforting hands.  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Grissom watched Sara carefully all night, making sure she was safe. This didn't go unnoticed by the rest of the night shift. They knew something was wrong, but also knew that Grissom was doing something about it. Another thing that was noticed, was that Sara seemed more relaxed, knowing he was watching her.  
  
Heading back to the lab, Sara was dozing in the passenger seat while Nick and Warrick chatted quietly about the sports coming up this winter in the back. Grissom glanced at Sara every time it was safe to, so that they didn't have an accident. Watching Nick and Warrick was amusing when they started playing the scissors-paper-rock game. Warrick always won, but Nick was not giving up.  
  
Putting the car into park, the two in the back climbed out and grabbed the evidence bags. They didn't notice Grissom and Sara still in the car.  
  
Grissom watched them walk into the lab before turning to Sara. "Sara." He said in a whisper as he squeezed her hand.  
  
"Hmmm?" She murmured turning her head to him.  
  
"Hey, were at the lab." He pushed an errant strand of hair behind her ear and smiled as she opened her eyes.  
  
Rubbing her eyes with her free hand, she smiled across at him. "Is it ok if I give the nursery a ring before we start processing?" She asked tightening her fingers around his hand.  
  
He nodded and released her hand so they could exit the car. "You want to use my office?" He offered as they walked towards the doors.  
  
"Thanks." He opened his office door for her and watched as she sat down in his chair. Grissom turned to leave, but Sara called out to him. "You don't have to go Griss. This is your office." She reminded.  
  
"I thought you might want some privacy." He shrugged and gave her a small smile.  
  
Shaking her head, she picked up the receiver. "I'd like it if you stayed."  
  
"Ok." He closed the door and sat on the couch to the side of her.  
  
Dialling the number, she waited patiently for someone to pick up. "Hello, I was wondering if I could speak to my daughters care worker please? Sammy. thank you." Sara turned to Grissom, who was staring at her. He looked away as she turned to him. She saw him staring and wished he didn't turn away. Her thoughts were stopped as Sammy picked up the other phone. "Hey Sammy, How is she this morning?" Looking at the desk, she picked up Grissom's pen and turned it in her hands. "She ok? Good. no, I'll pick her up in a few hours. Thanks Sammy, Bye."  
  
Grissom looked up from his hands and asked. "She ok, what happened?" He sensed something was wrong when her tone changed slightly.  
  
Sara leaned forward and patted his hand. "She bumped her head on the crib when she rolled, but she's fine." She watched his body relax. Sara knew he adored her daughter as much as she did and always wondered why he didn't have a family and children of his own. He never talked about it, even when the subject was brought up.  
  
He caught her hand as she pulled it back and stroked her knuckles gently. "You ok?" He asked, watching his fingers graze her knuckles.  
  
With her other hand, she reached up to cup his cheek. "I am."  
  
"Come on, we've got a case to solve." He said, standing and pulling her up.  
  
* * * * * *  
  
After three hours of processing the evidence, Nick and Warrick decided to go out for food and Catherine went down to autopsy to look at the body again. Grissom and Sara sat at the layout table, examining the crime scene photos.  
  
Sara looked at her watch covertly as Grissom leaned over the table to pick up another pile of photos. An hour left until she had to pick her daughter up and then take her home. Although she was looking forward to getting home and spending time with her baby girl, she didn't want to see her husband.  
  
Sitting back, Grissom noticed that she wasn't looking at the photos, more like through them. "Sara?" He said, making her look up. He grasped the photos and turned to her. "I was wondering. what you were doing after you pick Kate up?"  
  
"I was going home to spend time with her. Why?" She asked, turning back to the table.  
  
"I was wondering. if you'd like to bring Kate. and yourself round to mine. You can get what you need from home first, you know. her toys and that." His head was lowered and watching his hands bending the photos slightly.  
  
Leaning forward, Sara took the photos and placed them on the table. "I'd like that, but I can't. I need to make sure I'm home when Jake gets back from work." At the sound of her husband's name, he tensed visibly. "Maybe another time?" She asked, covering his hand that now rested on his knee.  
  
Nodding, he traced a line down her hand and forced a smile. "Ok."  
  
Chapter 3  
  
Three weeks later, Sara was late again. Grissom was sitting in reception waiting for her to come in. They had a case and the others had already left for a crime scene across town. Just when he was going to pull out his cell phone, Sara walked in, carrying Kate and her baby bag. She walked straight to the desk and signed in.  
  
"Hey sweetheart." Grissom said, lifting Kate from her mother's arm. Kate giggled as he pulled her into a cuddle and kissed her cheek.  
  
"I'm sorry I'm late. I didn't have time to find a babysitter." Sara said, following him towards his office. "The nursery had to close for two days for some water pipe repair or something. They didn't want to risk the children being hurt in the large classroom, just in case the pipes burst." Sara explained as she watched Grissom lean against his desk, cradling her daughter in his arms.  
  
"I don't mind." He lifted Kate a little to see her face and chuckled as she grasped his nose. "I haven't seen her in a long time." Looking back at Sara, he smiled. "She's growing fast."  
  
Sara nodded knowingly as she set Kate's bag on the couch and sat down. "I'm not sure what I can do if I have Kate. I should try and get someone to look after her, but it's too late." Sitting back she sighed heavily. "I'm so sorry."  
  
Pulling Kate to him as he stood, he looked down at her as she laid her head on his shoulder. "Now, this is too cute." Sara looked up and shook her head. "I think, I've just made a friend and a work partner for the evening."  
  
"Griss, you can't do that." Sara jumped up as he started for the door.  
  
"I can and I am. Grab Greg and set off to the Three Aces Hotel for a gunshot victim in the pool." He held out his hand and Sara grinned as she handed him a bottle. "Thanks and she'll be fine." He assured.  
  
"I know she's safe with you Griss, you don't need to tell me." Sara smiled warmly at the pair as he threw her a large smile in return.  
  
* * * * * *  
  
Sara and Greg were still at their crime scene when Warrick, Catherine and Nick got back. Warrick took the bullet found in their victim to Bobby in Ballistic and Nick went to help a new lab tech in DNA.  
  
As Catherine walked past a layout room, she stopped and backtracked to the doorway. On the table lay a thick blanket and a baby was sound asleep in the middle. Grissom was looking through files and signing them.  
  
Walking into the room quietly, she peered over the table at the small body and smiled. "She's growing."  
  
Grissom looked up and followed Catherine's eyes. "She is." He agreed, turning back to his paperwork.  
  
Looking towards the door, Catherine smiled. "Anyone would think this is your daughter Gil."  
  
Putting the file down, he sighed. "I wish she was." He said quietly.  
  
Catherine turned to him in surprise and sat next to him. "Why's that then?"  
  
Grissom reached out and rubbed Kate's bare foot. He grinned at Catherine. "I love kids, but they scare the hell out of me." He shook his head and pulled his hand away.  
  
"But?" She asked, curious at his sharing tone.  
  
"But, she's different." He motioned towards Kate. Slowly the grin faded and he looked down at the table. "I'm not sure why, but I love Kate like she was my daughter. I think I'm." He trailed off and sighed. "This is not good territory I'm going into here, so tell me if you don't want to hear." He offered, pushing the files away.  
  
"I think I know it already Gil, so you don't have to explain." Catherine stood and patted his shoulder lightly. "I'm going to see if I can help Nick in DNA. See you later. Bye Katie." She said, looking down at the brown eyes looking up at her.  
  
Grissom chuckled and leaned over her. "Hey sweetie, have a nice nap?" He was reward with a full wave of giggles as he rubbed her tummy softly. She rolled onto her front and made some babbling noises.  
  
"Now this is a picture, a baby and Gil Grissom in the same room." Doc Robbins said, walking into the room.  
  
Grissom stood, but kept his hand on Kate's back so she didn't roll off the table. "Hey Al, you have something for me?"  
  
He nodded as he brushed Kate's hair back. "In deed I do. I am offering to baby-sit while you go see Sara and Greg at the Three Aces. They need help with another body found in a dumpster."  
  
Lifting Kate into his arms, Grissom gave her a kiss on her cheek and let Al take her. "Ok, but look after her and make sure you don't take your eyes off her." Grissom warned seriously, but with a hint a deep concern.  
  
Al saw this and nodded. "I'm a father you know. I do have experience with babies."  
  
"I know, it's just. I care a lot about her and I don't want her to get hurt." He explained, pushing the files together and heading for the door.  
  
"Gil, I know how much you care for Kate and I assure you nothing is going to happen." Al looked down at Kate and blew a raspberry, which was returned with a small attempt at a raspberry and giggles.  
  
Chapter 4  
  
Greg was collecting blood samples from the body found in the pool and Sara was working on the dumpster. Grissom walked up behind her and tapped her shoulder, which made her jump and yelp in what sounded like pain, which was confirmed as she covered her shoulder briefly, then dropping her hand.  
  
"Sara, what's wrong with your shoulder?" He asked, putting his hand softly on her arm.  
  
Sara turned to the dumpster and ignored his question. "A second body found in this dumpster. David just took her to Doc Robbin's and I've found numerous blood stains and fabric on the in and outside." She showed him, but when he didn't say anything, she turned to him.  
  
Grissom frowned at her avoidance and turned to the pool. "I'll see what Greg's got. Take the samples back to the lab. Kate's with Al at the moment, but he might have asked Cath if he's got a body on the way, to look after her."  
  
Sara watched his back as he went to find Greg. After she collected her evidence, she went back to the lab.  
  
* * * * * *  
  
"Look, there's mommy." A voice said in a hushed tone.  
  
Sara placed the bags on the DNA table and turned to the corridor near Grissom's office. "What are you doing here Jake?" She asked, moving towards him.  
  
She reached out to take Kate from him, but he pulled back. "I'm here to look after my daughter for a few hours. I heard she wasn't at nursery, so I guessed she'd be here." Jake swapped Kate to his other arm as he drew Sara near. "I also wanted to see you." He whispered before he kissed her. He pulled back and looked at Kate. "She doesn't look well. Has she been feed?" He asked. Nodding, Sara tried to take Kate again, but Jake pulled back. "I'm gonna take her to the park and I'll see you in a few hours." He turned, but stopped as Grissom stood in front of him.  
  
"You awake again?" Grissom said stroking Kate's cheek. He looked up at Jake and gave a forced smile. "Hey Jake, what you doing here?"  
  
Jake sighed and turned to Sara. "I'll see you at home." His tone was blunt as he walked away.  
  
Grissom glanced at Kate as she was carried away. His chest tightened as he thought about her alone with Jake. "Why is he here?" He asked, his voice coated in concern for Kate.  
  
"He's taking his daughter to the park." Sara turned and went back to DNA. Grissom watched her retreating form and sighed. Turning to his office, he removed his glasses and rubbed his face.  
  
* * * * * *  
  
At home, Grissom watched the hours tick by from his couch. He had his feet propped up on the arm and one arm behind his head. He'd been watching his clock for around 3 hours, trying bore himself to sleep, but he couldn't stop thinking about Kate and Sara. He wanted to see Kate again. It had been nearly a month since he last saw her and she's growing too fast. Sara stopped talking to him about what goes on at home and it was scaring him. She'd come in with bruises and be too tired to stay awake for an hour after she arrives at work. He wanted so much to help, but she wasn't letting him.  
  
Pushing himself up, he reached for his phone and dialled her cell phone. He waited, but no one answered. He dialled her home phone and again no answer. Dropping the phone on the couch, he decided to grab a shower and head back to work.  
  
* * * * * *  
  
Once Grissom got to work, Catherine was sitting in his office. "Make yourself at home Cath." He said tiredly.  
  
Catherine snapped her head up from the file she was reading and cringed. "Sorry Gil, but it was the quietest place in the lab. What are you doing here?" She looked at her watch and sighed.  
  
"I should ask you the same thing. I'm here because I can't sleep." He said as she stood and moved towards the door as he sat in his chair.  
  
"I was checking some things for Sara. She's not coming in tonight, so I said I'd take her case with Greg. You don't mind do you?" Catherine asked, turning to him.  
  
Grissom's face was full of confusion. "Why did she call you and not me?"  
  
Catherine shrugged. "She sounded tired though and Kate was crying in the background. She'll be here next shift."  
  
Before Cath could leave, Grissom stood quickly. "Kate doesn't normally cry."  
  
"She's a baby, of course she cries. She was probably hungry." She gave him a smile and left.  
  
Grissom collected his things and drove to Sara's house. As he walked up the drive, he could here Kate crying loudly. A neighbour came out of her house and waved him over.  
  
Chapter 5  
  
"Are you a police officer?" The elderly lady asked.  
  
Grissom shook his head. "No, I'm a friend of Sara's. Is everything alright?" He asked, looking towards the front door.  
  
The lady sighed. "That poor lovely baby has been crying for over an hour and there has been shouting and a scream or two. I didn't know whether to ring the police, usually it stops about now."  
  
Anger was running through his veins when he heard something fall and hit the ground. He nodded at the lady and quietly walked towards the door. Grissom pushed it open and saw the living room was destroyed. He could hear a struggle and a slap.  
  
"You will do as your told!" A familiar voice seethed.  
  
Walking towards the bedroom, Grissom stopped when he saw Jake pinning Sara to the hard wood floor. She was crying and in obvious pain. Before he knew it, Grissom grabbed Jake's flying fist and threw him against the wall.  
  
"Lookie here." Jake smiled at Sara. "The Doctor of forensic science."  
  
Sara slowly got to her feet, only to fall to the bed in pain. Grissom glanced at her as she grasped her side. "Sara?"  
  
"I'm fine Griss." She gasped out.  
  
Turning back to Jake. "What the hell do you think your doing?" Grissom asked in anger.  
  
Jake laughed at him. "Teaching my wife a lesson, that's what."  
  
Grissom punched him in the gut. "You do not hit women, especially Sara and with your daughter crying in the next room."  
  
Sara watched Grissom punch Jake again and tried to stand. Kate was still crying and Sara wanted to get to her. "Griss, get Kate."  
  
Grissom let Jake slide to the floor as he took a step back. Sara was leaning against the doorframe of her bedroom as Grissom approached. He slipped his arm around her waist and helped her to the front door. "I'll get her. Go to the car." Grissom handed her the keys before he went to Kate's room. He picked up her bag and lifted her from the wooden crib. The second he picked her up, she stopped crying. "Hey honey, you're coming with me." He walked out of the house and sat her on Sara's lap as he climbed into the driver's side.  
  
* * * * * *  
  
Opening the door to his townhouse, he stepped aside to let Sara past. He held Kate securely in his arms as he watched Sara limp to the couch. "I think you should see a doctor Sara." Grissom suggested as he sat in front of her on the coffee table.  
  
She took Kate from him and hugged her tightly as she sat back. "I know, but they'll just confirm what I already know and that's bumps and bruises."  
  
Sighing, he nodded. "You want something to drink?" He asked, standing.  
  
"Coffee would be nice and a warm bottle of milk for Kate please." Sara went to stand.  
  
"No, Sara stay there. Let me warm the milk." Sara nodded and watched him move around the kitchen.  
  
"Thank you for not asking Gil?" Grissom turned to her and smiled at the use of his first name. He poured two cups of coffee and warmed the bottle in the microwave.  
  
"Here you go ladies." He said handing Sara her cup and Kate her bottle.  
  
Kate held her bottle as she lay on her mother's lap, her head on Sara's arm. "I'm glad you came." Sara said quietly, looking down at Kate.  
  
Grissom sat down and leaned against her lightly. "I knew something was wrong and when Catherine told me Kate was crying when you rang her, I knew then that nothing was right."  
  
Sara smiled at him and leaned her head to his. "We both thank you."  
  
Turning his head a little, he kissed her cheek and stood before he could see her shocked face. "I'm going to set some towels out and get the spare room sorted. You can take a shower and get some sleep if you'd like?" He suggested walking towards the airing cupboard in the hallway.  
  
"I am tired and so is Katie. Thanks Grissom, for everything." Grissom waved a hand at her as he disappeared into the cupboard and pulled out towels and an extra blanket.  
  
Two hours later Sara had showered and put Kate down to sleep. Pillows squared her small body as Sara slept beside her. The sound of the TV woke Sara and she went into the living room. "Hey." She called, sitting next to Grissom.  
  
Chapter 6  
  
Turing the TV off, he faced her. "Sorry, the TV too loud?" She shook her head. "You sleep ok? You've only been sleeping for a few hours.  
  
Sara moved to lay her head in his lap as she looked at the television. "I'm still tired, just can't sleep."  
  
Brushing her hair back he traced a line down her cheek to her neck. "Kate still sleeping?"  
  
"Uh Mmmm." She nodded and moaned as he ran his hand round and back up her neck to her cheek. "Gil?"  
  
Smiling down at her, he pulled her shoulder gently so she turned to face him. "That's twice you've called be that."  
  
Sara smirked. "Sorry."  
  
He stopped her apology. "No no. I like hearing it. Only a few people call me that now and it's nice to hear you finally say it."  
  
Reaching up to brush her fingers over his hair, she spoke. "I'm sorry you had to see what you did. It's not normally like that."  
  
Grasping her hand, he frowned. "It's been like that for a while, your neighbour spoke to me before I came in. She said that it usually dies down after a while, but to know that, it's had to happen more that a few times Sara."  
  
She brought his hand to her cheek. "It's been happening ever since Kate was born. He was fine before, but not anymore. I don't know, but I think he's using Kate to get back at me." Sara's eyes began to water as she spoke. "The other day at the lab, he wouldn't let me hold her. I didn't know what to do."  
  
Grissom wiped her tears away and leaned over her. "I'm here now, I'll help you through this." Sara looked up at him and smiled. She watched his eyes dance across her face and land on her lips. Drawing back, he smiled down at her. She reached up and wrapped her hand around his neck. Their eyes met as she drew him back down to her. "Sara."  
  
"Please. just, kiss me." She whispered as their lips touched. He opened his mouth slowly as Sara kissed him tenderly. Grissom's left hand glided down to her stomach while his right held her to him as the kiss grew deeper.  
  
Playful cheerful gurgles and small coughs were heard from the spare room. Grissom stroked Sara's cheek as the kiss was broken. They gazed at each other for a while until Kate coughed again and Grissom's head snapped up. Sara looked at the spare room door that was open and sat up.  
  
"I'll check her." Grissom said, squeezing Sara's hand. "Be right back." He whispered, kissing her neck.  
  
Walking into the room, Grissom saw Kate on her front and coughing lightly. Picking her up, she smiled and grasped his shirt. He rubbed her back and held her head as she coughed again. Feeling her forehead he winced. "You're a bit hot sweetie." Grissom turned toward the door and went to the living room.  
  
Sara watched him carry Kate into the kitchen and followed him. "She's been coughing since last night." She informed as Grissom opened his medicine cupboard.  
  
"She's got a small temperature, but I should have something in here somewhere." As he rifled through the cupboard, Sara watched him hold Kate close and search the cupboard.  
  
"You're too good to her." Sara said walking into the kitchen as he pulled out a medicine bottle.  
  
Sara took Kate while he poured some of the liquid onto a plastic spoon and lifted it to Kate's mouth. "There you go. Nothing like Calpol to get rid of a cold." Putting the medicine on the counter, he looked at Sara. "I love her, so I can spoil her."  
  
Lowering his head to the floor, he smiled. "What?" She asked, moving closer to him. "Griss, what are you thinking about?"  
  
Taking her hand in his, he turned it palm up and traced the lines softly. Sara closed her hand at the tickling sensation and tugged lightly on his hand. As he looked up he shook his head. "Just thinking, I'm happy you're here."  
  
"I'm not going anywhere Gil." Pulling his hand, she closed her eyes as he wrapped his arms around her. He pulled back suddenly and her eyes flew open. "Griss?"  
  
Chapter 7  
  
"I'm hurting you." He whispered.  
  
Sara shook her head and smiled. "No, you'd never hurt me." She whispered back as she stepped into him. "Hold me." Grissom wrapped his arms around them both and buried his head in her neck. His breathe warmed her skin and she closed her eyes tightly.  
  
"I've fallen in love with you." He murmured, kissing her neck. "Both of you." Sara sighed and leaned her head against his. Kate giggled at being squashed between them and Grissom looked down at her. "What are you laughing at?"  
  
Pulling back, he lifted her above his head and tickled her sides. "See, spoilt." Sara chuckled and headed towards the bathroom. "I'm going to have that shower now."  
  
Grissom nodded his response and grinned at her. "I'll feed Kate and how about we go shopping? I need some supplies if I have guests." Sara smiled and closed the door to the bathroom.  
  
"Gurgle g-u-r-g-l-e.." Followed by a raspberry.  
  
"You have been with Al way too long." He went into the spare room to get the baby bag and put it on the counter in the kitchen. Pulling out the baby food, he read the labels. "Let's see, carrot stew, cheese pasta." Grissom cringed at the selection. "So appetising for a growing girl huh?" Kate grabbed a jar. "Carrot stew. good choice." He said slowly with a grimace.  
  
After feeding Kate, he cleaned her up and laid her on the bed in the spare room. He was about to get his coat when Sara crashed into him wearing nothing but a towel. She immediately covered one of her arms to hide a rather large bruise, but he saw it. Grissom ran his hand over hers and pulled it away.  
  
Never taking her eyes off his face, she grimaced as he lightly touched the purple, blue and black bruise. "I'm sorry." She whispered as he pulled her into his arms. "I tried to stop him."  
  
"Shhh. It's not your fault Sara, I broke my promise." She pulled away and held his face in her hands. As she was about to speak, Grissom kissed her. Breaking apart for air, he smiled. "I'm not going to break my promise again. He'll never touch you while I'm here."  
  
"Let me get dressed and we can go." He nodded and went to get his coat.  
  
Sara got dressed and picked Kate up. "I'll stop and get some of her things later if you want?" Grissom said from the doorway.  
  
Pulling a small blanket from the bed she wrapped Kate in it. "And some of mine." Sara turned to him and smiled.  
  
"I'll get everything I can. Let's go." Grissom drove to the supermarket near the lab so he could collect some files. He decided that he'd better get his paperwork up to date so he could leave early the next morning.  
  
Pushing the cart around the aisles was a short process when you knew what you wanted. Food for Kate and grown up food for Grissom and Sara, nappies, wipes and a new baby grow. Juice, coffee, tea, milk, bread, bottled water, pasta, cheese, meat, salad, sauces, shampoo, soap and some more Calpol.  
  
Walking into the house later that afternoon, Sara helped put the shopping away while Kate rolled around on a blanket that lay across the floor. Finishing, Grissom put the coffee pot on. "I'm going to go a get some things from your house now, ok?" He asked grabbing his keys.  
  
"Be careful." Sara said, sitting down next to Kate.  
  
"I won't be gone long." Making sure the door was locked, Grissom climbed into his car and drove across town.  
  
* * * * * *  
  
Walking up the drive to the house, he looked around to see no car on the road. Jake looked to be out or at work. Grissom unlocked the door with the spare under the mat where Sara said it would be and pushed the door open. The first thing he noticed was that the house was clean; nothing of the morning mess was present. Moving quietly through the house, Grissom headed into the bedroom and pulled a large travel sack from the wardrobe. Filling it with Sara's clothes and wash items from the bathroom.  
  
After putting two bags of clothes into the car, he went into Kate's room and grabbed what was needed. Filling the boot with everything he could, he left. Locking the front door and replacing the spare key under the mat.  
  
Chapter 8  
  
Opening his front door, he smiled at the smell of pasta and cheese wafting to his nose. Closing the door after him, he set the bags on the floor. Walking over to the kitchen, he saw Sara stirring the grated cheese into the pasta. "You hungry?" She asked as he slipped his arms around her waist and kissed her neck.  
  
"Yeah." He moved to dip his finger in the pan, but Sara swatted his hand away. He chuckled and licked what sauce he managed to get from his finger. "I'll bring the other bags in."  
  
Once Grissom placed all the bags in the spare room, he opened up the travel cot and put it in the corner of the room. He unpacked some of the clothes and filled the chest of drawers with both Sara's and Kate's clothes.  
  
Heading back to the living room, he noticed a bundle curled up asleep on the edge of the blanket. Grissom carefully picked her up and put her in the travel cot. Covering her with the baby blanket, he brushed her hair back a little.  
  
Sara served up two bowls of macaroni cheese and set them on the coffee table. After placing two bottles of water and two glasses next to the plates, Grissom came back and sat down next to her on the couch. "Thank you." He said, taking the offered fork. They ate in silence until they were finished. Grissom watched as Sara drank her water before he broke the comfortable silence. "Jake wasn't home and the house had been cleaned."  
  
Sara nodded. "I had a feeling it would be." She put her glass down and sat back. Grissom put his arm around her and pulled her close. She leaned her head on his shoulder. "He cleans up after an argument and tries to butter me up."  
  
"Seems to work." His voice was low and Sara moved away from him. "I didn't mean that, sorry. I shouldn't have said that." Grissom stood and took the dishes to the sink. He rinsed the plates and dried his hands. "I better go into work. I'll see you later." Picking up his jacket, files and keys, he opened the door.  
  
"Gil." He turned to see her standing behind him.  
  
He smiled and nodded. "You'll be safe here, Jake doesn't know where I live and if you need anything just call me, ok?" She nodded and watched him leave.  
  
* * * * * *  
  
Catherine, Nick and Warrick were already sat in the break room when Grissom arrived. He collected the cases from his desk and went to find them.  
  
"Right, Nick and Warrick, you have a db out at desert palms and Catherine your with me." Handing the case slips out, Catherine waited until they were in the car to ask about Sara.  
  
"Did you find Sara this morning?" She asked, putting her seat belt on. Grissom just nodded and pulled out onto the road. "So?"  
  
"She's fine Cath." Driving towards the strip, Grissom couldn't stop thinking about what was going to happen next. Sara and Kate were safe at his house, but what if she went back to Jake. He told Sara he'd fallen in love with her, but she didn't say anything. He had a feeling in his gut that she was going to leave and take Kate back to her father. Grissom frowned at the thought of Kate being around Jake. If he was abusive towards Sara, then he might turn against Kate. Sara did say that he'd been like this ever since Kate was born. That gave the impression that he was using Kate to punish Sara in some way. It's been done before and in some cases its not turned out good. He had to help them, protect them from Jake as much as he possibly could.  
  
Catherine watched as his face changed with each thought and was becoming concerned. "Gil, What happened when you went to see Sara?"  
  
"Nothing." He said glancing at her quickly. He sighed as she gave him a stern look. "She was a mess Catherine. The neighbour said Kate had been crying for hours. When I went inside, I found Jake hovering over Sara. He'd been hitting her." Catherine gasped. "She was battered and bruised."  
  
"Where is she now?" Catherine pulled out her cell.  
  
"At mine." He saw her dial a number into her phone. "Catherine, what are you doing?"  
  
As the phone was ringing, she turned to him. "Ringing Brass."  
  
He took the phone from her and closed it. "She doesn't want the police involved."  
  
"Why? He's obviously dangerous Gil. She needs to get protection." Catherine reached for her phone, but he tossed it in the back.  
  
"She's got me. I'm not letting him go anywhere near them." Grissom pulled up to the crime scene and got out.  
  
Catherine walked around the car and stopped him from grabbing his kit from the back. "And when you're not there? Abusers don't just give up Gil. He will find her and take her back."  
  
Grissom leaned against the car and ran his hands through his hair. "I promised her he wouldn't touch her again. I'm not going to break my promise, not again."  
  
Furrowing her eyebrows, she asked. "You've know about this? For how long?"  
  
"A few weeks. I promised her he wouldn't touch her and he did. I couldn't do anything. She wouldn't let me help her, why wouldn't she Cath? She knows I." He rubbed his face and grabbed his kit.  
  
"Gil?" Catherine pressed.  
  
He shook his head and headed towards O'Reilly, who was standing by the yellow tape waiting for them. "We have work to do." With that, he switched to work mode. Catherine followed, but with deep concern.  
  
Chapter 9  
  
Later at the lab, Grissom and Brass were talking about a case outside Grissom's office. The lab was fairly quiet so when a voice boomed down the corridor, everyone turned.  
  
"YOU!" Jake walked up to Grissom, pointing at him. "Where's Sara and my daughter?"  
  
Grissom looked at Brass. "He's not suppose to be back here."  
  
Brass nodded and turned to Jake. "I'm sorry sir, but you have to leave. This area is for lab personnel only."  
  
Jake ignored him. "I want to know and I want to know now!" He forced in a hard tone.  
  
"She's not here Jake. Go home." Grissom reached for his office door.  
  
Not giving Grissom the chance to open the door, Jake grabbed his arm and threw him against the wall beside the door. "You will not take her from me Grissom." He seethed.  
  
Brass tried to pull Jake off Grissom, but he was too strong. "Back away Jake. Assaulting a CSI is not going to go down well." Brass looked around and saw Warrick and Nick running towards him. "Get him out of here." He ordered, still pulling on Jake.  
  
"What did you think Jake?" Grissom said, waving the others back. "You ruined everything this morning."  
  
Jake laughed evilly. "You think that was the first and only time? So wrong."  
  
Grissom gritted his teeth and pushed Jake against the opposite side of the corridor. "Grissom Don't!" Nick urged.  
  
He looked at him then back at Jake. "You have any idea what I'll do to you if you touch her or come near them both again? I'll kill you. You hear me Jake." Grissom's arm that was pressed into Jake's neck, pushed in under his chin.  
  
Smiling, Jake head butted him. "You can't do a thing."  
  
Grissom backed away without any indication that he was hurt. "Please arrest Mr. Andrews here."  
  
Brass stepped forward with a grin. "Glad to."  
  
"What for?" Jake protested as Brass, Nick and Warrick pulled on him towards the police department.  
  
"Assault." Grissom shouted.  
  
Pushing his office door open, Catherine came rushing up to him. "Hey, you alright?"  
  
Sitting down in his chair, he nodded. "I'm fine."  
  
"You're not Gil. Stay there." Catherine returned a few minutes later with a first aid kit. Grissom looked at her as she crouched in front of him. "You're bleeding." She answered his questioning eyes.  
  
"Oh!" He reached up and touched the cut.  
  
"Make it worse, why don't ya?" Catherine cleaned the cut and butterfly stitched it. "There you go."  
  
"Thanks Cath." Grissom slouched further into his chair and sighed. "I just made things worse."  
  
Catherine closed the kit up and sat on his desk. "Why would you say that?"  
  
"He baited me and I fell for it. He's going to find Sara if I don't do something." He pulled his glasses from his pocket and put them on.  
  
"He's been arrested for assault. He's going to be in jail for a while Gil." Laying a hand on his arm, she smiled. "You fell for his bait because you love them. It's not a crime Gil." Catherine stood and checked her watch. "Look, it's only an hour before shift ends. Why don't you go home?"  
  
"Thanks again Catherine. I appreciate it." Grissom got to his feet and followed her out the door.  
  
* * * * * *  
  
Walking into his quiet house, Grissom made his way to the spare room to check that they were still there. As he opened the door he saw that Sara wasn't in bed. Moving into the room slowly, he turned back when he saw Kate fast asleep.  
  
Puzzled as to where Sara was, he went into his room, stopping in the doorway at the sight of Sara curled up on his bed. She hugged his pillow in her arms tightly. Walking around the bed, he sat on the edge.  
  
"Hey." Sara said, slowly opening her eyes.  
  
"Didn't mean to wake you." He said, pushing her hair over her shoulder.  
  
Looking up, she saw his cut and sat up. "What happened?" She , reaching out to trace the cut.  
  
Covering her hand, he pulled it down. "Jake."  
  
At the mention of his name, Sara began to panic. "Oh my god, he's going to find us."  
  
Grissom moved to sit next to her and pulled her onto him. "He's not going to find you. I won't let him."  
  
"What did he do?" She asked, looking up at him.  
  
"He came to the lab and demanded to know where you both were. When I didn't tell him, he attacked me or he rather pinned me against my office wall." Grissom placed a small kiss on her forehead. "He said something he shouldn't and the tables turned, the next minute he hit me. He's now in jail for assault."  
  
"Jail?" Sara slid into a lying position and Grissom followed. "How long?"  
  
Wrapping her up in his arms, he thought about it for a few minutes. "Not sure exactly."  
  
Sara turned into his chest. "He's gone?"  
  
Raising her chin, he smiled. "Gone." Sara pursed her lips and smiled at him. "It won't always be over you know?"  
  
Laying her head on his shoulder, she nodded. "I know, but as long as I have you." Sara sat up on her elbow and leaned into him. Brushing her lips across his as she continued. "You have what you've always wanted now Gil." She said cryptically before crushing her lips against his.  
  
Pulling her on top of him, he broke the kiss. Staring into her eyes, he frowned. "She won't be mine, Sara."  
  
She stopped him continuing by covering his lips with hers. "She's always been yours." She whispered. "You've been more of a father than Jake ever has."  
  
Grissom's eyes closed as a tear escaped. "When Kate was born and I saw her for the first time." He looked up at Sara, locking eyes. "All I could think was that she looked so much like her mother, so beautiful." He turned into her hand that was caressing his cheek.  
  
"You make it hard for me not to have these feelings for you, you know that don't you?" Her thumb brushed over his lips as he spoke.  
  
"I've loved you for so long, it hurts too much to see you in any kind of pain." Grissom kissed her thumb as it passed over his lips again.  
  
Lowering her hand to his, Sara leaned her head between his shoulder and neck. "I want to say the words, I really do."  
  
"You don't need to. I understand you love your husband, but I needed to tell you how I felt." Rubbing her back softly, he sighed. "I'm sorry about what I said earlier."  
  
"You were right. I can't be angry at you if you tell me the truth Gil." Sara's hand tightened around his. Closing their eyes, they soon drifted into sleep, only to dream about what was to come of their skeletons in the closet.  
  
When Grissom woke that evening, Sara and Kate had gone. A note on the bed in the spare room said:  
  
* * * * * * 'Gil,  
  
I'm sorry we're not there when you wake up, I truly wanted to stay, but I felt I needed to go home. I'll see you at work and hope nothing will be awkward between us. You're my best friend and I'll always be grateful for what you did. You can see Kate whenever you want. I will not take her away from you. She loves you and I know you love her, so I would never stop you from seeing her. Please forgive me for leaving.  
  
Sara'  
  
* * * * * *  
  
It's true that everything seems different in the morning or in this case. evening, but whether for the good or bad, is left to those to decide.  
  
Chapter 10  
  
Through the next three months, everyone at the lab didn't fully understand what happened between Sara and her husband and Sara and Grissom. At work, Grissom closed himself off from everyone, even Sara. He hardly spoke to anyone about anything non-work related and would always be there at the lab before everyone and leave after everyone left.  
  
Cases were paired differently each night and never with the same person for a few days at a time. Warrick and Nick, Nick and Catherine, Sara and Warrick, Catherine and Sara, Grissom and Nick, etc. Grissom would only work as a three-man team when he worked with Sara and she never complained about it. At times the team would ask Sara questions about what was bothering Grissom, but she didn't answer them in detail. She'd tell them he was being 'Grissom' and that seemed to pacify them, but only until something else happened that would make them notice he was acting strangely.  
  
Kate was crawling the last time Grissom saw her and that was when Sara brought her into the lab. Sara asked Grissom to hold her while she went to see Greg about her results one night and when she came back, they'd be in the layout room listening to classical music. Kate would stay in his arms for hours and lay her head on his shoulder. She wouldn't always sleep, she'd just watch people walk by, content to be held by him while he worked.  
  
Conversations would be brief when he gave her back, never anything about them or Jake. He would tell Sara that Kate was growing and that if she needed anything, to just call him.  
  
* * * * * *  
  
One hot evening, Brass knocked on Grissom office door. "Come in."  
  
"Hey Gil, I have some information you might want to know about." Brass said, sitting in one of the visitor's chairs.  
  
Putting the file down he was reading, he removed his glasses. "And that would be what?"  
  
"Mr. Andrews made bail yesterday. I'm sorry about the late notice and all, but I only found out an hour ago." He leaned back in the chair to gauge Grissom's reaction.  
  
Grissom put his glasses back on and went back to his file. "Thanks Jim." He said in a non-caring tone.  
  
Brass leaned forward and stared at him. "Why do I get this feeling you don't care?"  
  
Looking up over his glasses, Grissom shrugged. "I don't." As he said those words, his stomach tied in knots. Of course he cared, but if he's been out for a day already, then Grissom had a pretty good idea where he was.  
  
"Fine." Brass stood and took one last glance behind him before closing the door as he left.  
  
"Hey Jim." Catherine greeted, passing him in the corridor. Seeing his confused expression, she stopped in front of him. "What's with the face?"  
  
He shrugged and opened his mouth, but closed it as he looked back at Grissom's closed door. Turning back to Catherine, he motioned for her to follow. As they walked into Brass's office, he started talking. "Have I missed something?"  
  
Catherine looked at him, puzzled by the question. Shaking her head, she said. "Don't understand Jim."  
  
He pointed his thumb at the door. "Grissom?" Shaking her head again, he continued. "I just told him Sara's husband just reached bail and he didn't seem phased one bit. Few months ago, he had him pinned against the wall defending Sara and now he's." Brass scratched his head. "I'm confused."  
  
Catherine sat down and took a deep breath. "I'm not sure what's going on, but from what I've picked up from others, he's not talking much about anything. He's closing himself off from all of us."  
  
Holding up his hand to stop her. "Hang on, how about Sara? He 'always' talks to Sara."  
  
She shook her head. "They don't seem to be talking, only when he sees Kate and then its barely a sentence to her."  
  
"I thought that since the assault, Sara and Grissom were together." Brass and Catherine looked at each other in complete bafflement. None of this was making any sense and now that Jake was out of prison on very good behaviour, everyone expected something to change, but it didn't.  
  
Sara took all the days she could to stay home, but no one knew why she wasn't bringing Kate around like before. Since Jake came back into Sara's life, everything went back to normal for a few weeks, but then something would set Jake off and Sara never turned up to work on time a few nights in a row. She made excuses to go home early and even lied as to why Kate was never brought into the lab anymore.  
  
Grissom didn't ask, because Sara didn't tell. It was obvious that they were bottling something up deep within them and the night shift were waiting for one to break, but they never did. What ever they felt for each other was so suppressed, it was eating away at them.  
  
* * * * * *  
  
One month later, Grissom wanted so badly to see Kate, and Sara. So when he pulled up to Sara's house he was surprised to see a 'FOR SALE' sign staked in the front garden. His heart beat rapidly as he walked up to the front door. He knocked and waited for ten minutes, but there was no answer.  
  
Sitting on the step, he buried his head in his hands. "Excuse me." A voice called. Grissom looked up to see the neighbour who spoke to him so many months ago. He stood and walked towards her, before he could speak, she did. "I remember you, a nice friend who help Sara and her baby." Grissom nodded. "I'm sorry, but I saw you sitting there and realised you must not have been told that they left this morning." Glancing at the 'For Sale' sign and pointing, "The husband, Jake. He asked me to keep an eye out for buyers and ring the company."  
  
"Did they say where they were going?" He asked, confused to why Sara hadn't rung him.  
  
The lady shook her head and sighed. "That poor child and her mother look so tired. Jake was carrying the baby and she didn't seem to want to stop crying. I tried to give him some advice, but he wouldn't take it."  
  
"Thank you ma'am." Grissom walked to his car and got in. Before he pulled onto the road, his cell phone rang. "Grissom."  
  
"Grissom." A tired voice echoed down the phone line.  
  
Sitting forward, he put the handbrake back on. "Sara?"  
  
"Hey."  
  
"Where are you? I'm outside your house and it's up for sale. What's going on?" His heart started beating when she didn't reply straight away.  
  
"I'm with Jake. He's selling the house."  
  
"Where are you? Let me meet you somewhere?" Looking at the house then at the street, he waited for her to answer.  
  
"I can't."  
  
"Sara, please I want to see you and Kate. Tell me where?" Putting the car into drive, he pulled onto the road.  
  
A scuffling sound could be heard in the background and Kate started crying. "Ok, ok. Erm." Silence followed for a few seconds. "Old warehouse on I86South (no idea if there is such a thing.) Tonight at 7."  
  
"Ok, I'll be there. Are you going to be alone?" Grissom pulled up to a driveway and revved the car up a little so she could hear it.  
  
"I'll have Kate."  
  
Bringing the phone down, he looked at it as she hung up. Frowning at what just happened, he switched the car off and climbed out. Standing at the end off a drive, he saw a car parked outside the garage. He walked up to the door and knocked on it. After a few minutes it swung open. "I need some help."  
  
Chapter 11  
  
Turning the engine off and looking around, he saw that the darkness had all the advantages, but they were all against him. Getting out of the car, he walked towards the large warehouse door. "Sara!" He called, his voice echoing through the dark building.  
  
Moving into what looked like a large room with metal rods separating the ceiling and what use to be a first floor, but wasn't anymore. The rods connected with each side of the building and could be seen disappear into the shadows. Looking down, the floor was coated with sand over solid concrete.  
  
"Griss." Grissom's head snapped up and walked towards the voice. "No! Stay there!"  
  
"Sara?" He took another step, but was stopped when a lead pipe connected with his stomach.  
  
"NO!" Sara shouted as Grissom fell to his knees, then to the ground.  
  
"I didn't think it was going to be so easy." Jake's voice sung down at the fallen CSI. Grissom choked out a breath and tried to push himself up. "Nope, stay-right-there." Jake's foot forced Grissom back to the sand.  
  
"Sara!" He coughed.  
  
"Don't you dare answer him honey." Jake warned.  
  
Grissom turned his head and looked up at Jake's face. "What. do you expect to come from this Jake?" His voice was pained as he spoke.  
  
Jake laughed at the ceiling and swung the pipe at his side. "Hooah!"  
  
"Jake please." Sara's voice was full or tears as she watched from a distance.  
  
He marched over to her and slapped her across the face. "SHUT UP!" He shouted.  
  
"Jake." Grissom tried to get Jake's attention away from Sara. "You wanted me here, Why?" Grissom managed to push himself up onto his knees as he clutched his side with one hand and his stomach with the other.  
  
Turning around to see Grissom looking at him, he grinned evilly between him and Sara. "I thought we could have a party." Jake picked up a bottle of beer from beside Sara and downed the lot. Wiping his shirtsleeve across his mouth, he glared at the older CSI. "Dr. Grissom." Jake walked towards him as he spoke. "I've met a few people who don't like you very much."  
  
Wincing as he followed Jake's movements, he sighed. "Prison holds many people I put away."  
  
Waving his finger in the air, he grinned. "Ahh, but did you realise that when they found out I assaulted you and that I have the things you hold 'dear'? I was given a proposi- no. should a say, given a beating into doing some things for them."  
  
"I don't believe you'd turn from assault to murder Jake." Grissom gasped as Jake pushed the pipe into his back.  
  
"Let's say.prison gave me a new perspective, amongst other things." As he finished, he jammed the pipe into Grissom's back. Grissom tried to break his fall with his hands, but he was sure his ribs were broken and landing like he did, damaged them some more and he groaned loudly in pain.  
  
Grissom could hear Sara crying and watched Jake as he walked into the darkness. "Get away from me!" She seethed through waves of tears.  
  
"Remember the plan honey." Jake grasped her hand and shoved it hard behind her back making her cry out in immense pain.  
  
"LEAVE HER ALONE!" Grissom growled, only to have Jake charge at him and crack the pipe to his ribs. A distinct crunch was heard by all and Jake laughed.  
  
"You are some Doc you know that? How many more do you think you can take?" Bringing the pipe high above his head. "Let's find out shall we?" As he brought the pipe down, he stopped at the sound of crying. "Damnit Kate." Kicking Grissom instead, he turned and headed off to a corner of the warehouse were a small room was. "I told you not to make a sound." Jake came back holding Kate and handed her to Sara. "Shut 'her' up." He seethed, which made Grissom laugh. Looking from Kate to Grissom, he asked. "What you laughing at Doc?"  
  
"You." Grissom controlled his laughter as he grasped his sides and grimaced with pain.  
  
"Me? And why is that?" Jake moved towards him slowly, moving his hands to behind his back.  
  
Taking a shallow breath, he smiled weakly. "Can't you stop your own child from crying Jake?" Seeing Jake's jaw twitch he continued. "Does she not like you Jake, is that it?"  
  
"SHUT UP!" Pulling a gun from his waistband, he pointed it at Grissom. "You think you so smart don't you?" Waving the gun behind him briefly before drawing it back to Grissom. "You don't have kids so what do you know?" Crouching down to Grissom's level, he smirked. "But you think you do have one don't you?"  
  
"I don't know what you're talking about." Grissom replied as Jake glared at him.  
  
"My 'daughter' Grissom, Kate." Jake explained. "You think you can be a better father figure than I can, but. maybe your right." Jake stood. "Maybe you can, but you'll never have the chance. Sara doesn't want you so why should my kid?"  
  
Holding himself up with his hand, Grissom coughed violently and gasped for a single breath. "GIL?" Sara shouted with concern.  
  
Jake turned the gun on her. "Gil huh?" Turning back to Grissom, his face turned firm and cold. "I use to think you two had a thing, but when she came back to me each time, I knew she didn't feel anything for you, but the last time it was different." Grissom gasped again and looked up at him. "This best friend shit was a cover up all the time." Jake stated matter of factly.  
  
"No." Grissom choked out. "Friends."  
  
Moving toward Sara and Kate, Jake pointed the gun at Sara's head. "Really, so. you won't mind if I kill her?"  
  
Grissom's eyes grew wide as he reached out his hand. "No don't please." He begged.  
  
Cocking his head to one side, Jake furrowed his eyebrows. "Hmm. I'm confused." Looking at Sara, he forced her to stand. "Go to him." He ordered. Sara stood slowly and moved towards Grissom. "Put Kate on the floor honey."  
  
Sara looked down at her daughter. "Jake." She tried to object.  
  
"Now!" He pointed the gun at Grissom. Sara sat Kate on the floor between Jake and where she sat next to Grissom's slouched body. Jake watched Kate intently. Sara reached out to touch Grissom, but Jake shot rounds off into the air making everyone jump and Kate started to cry. "Now look what you made me do." As Jake went to pick her up, she started to crawl. Watching her as she crawled away from him, he got angrier as she reached for Grissom.  
  
Grissom didn't move from his lying position on his side. He looked up at Jake as he fumed down at them. Sara reached over and grabbed Kate quickly as Jake pointed the gun at Grissom. "MR ANDREWS?" A familiar voice was heard from outside.  
  
Jake laughed as he looked up. "Company? I wonder who that could be?" Jake raised the gun to his temple and rubbed it.  
  
"DROP THE GUN!" Brass's voice boomed through the warehouse.  
  
Jake quickly pointed the gun back at Grissom and grinned. "I'm not stupid Dr. Grissom." Jake nodded. "I did expect this."  
  
"I won't ask again." Brass now stood in the doorway to the warehouse and could see Jake pointing a gun at Grissom with Sara and Kate next to him. Seeing Grissom's slouched form, he knew he was injured and took a step towards them slowly. "Jake?"  
  
"Get to your feet." Jake said calmly. Nodding at Sara. "You too." Sara climbed to her feet with Kate clutching to her and reached out her hand for Grissom. He took it and pulled himself up. "Now." They turned back to him. "Say goodbye to her." He said as his voice shook.  
  
Watching Jake move the gun and fire, Grissom did the first thing he could and that was moving between the bullet and Sara. Another shot was heard as Brass shot Jake, but it was too late. Grissom grasped Sara's arms as the bullet hit. Never taking his eyes from hers, he held on as long as he could, but the impact made his body heavy. His legs buckled under him and Sara dropped to the ground with him, holding Kate as close as she could. He looked down at Kate and kissed her head softly then back at Sara. Opening his mouth he managed three words, but no sound came out as he collapsed.  
  
"NOOOO!" Sara cried, holding Kate's head to her chest. "NOOOO!"  
  
Chapter 12  
  
Sara was wrapped in a blanket with Kate close to her. They sat in the passenger seat of Catherine's car as they followed the ambulance to the hospital.  
  
"Sara?" Catherine had been trying to get her attention for five minutes, but wasn't getting through. Parking next to Nick's Tahoe, she got out and Sara followed.  
  
Nick, Warrick and Catherine circled Sara in a protection ring as they made their way to the emergency room. As they were shown to a waiting room, Brass stormed through the door. "Anything yet?" He asked, breathless.  
  
They shook their heads and Brass sat down. "It's been over an hour and we've not seen one doctor or nurse." Warrick filled Brass in as Catherine went to get coffee for everyone.  
  
Nick convinced Sara to let him hold Kate as she curled up on the couch. Nick rocked Kate to sleep, but she wasn't having any of it. Her big brown eyes stayed wide open as she suckled her thumb and gazed at the ceiling quietly.  
  
Three hours passed and still nothing. Catherine had fallen asleep on the second couch, Nick sat on the floor with his head between his knees, Warrick was pacing the hallways and Brass cradled Kate as she slept.  
  
"I'm so sorry."A doctor barged into the room, making everyone jump. The doctor waited until he had everyone's attention. Catherine sat next to Sara and put a supportive arm around her shoulders. Nick and Brass stood together as Warrick moved to stand next to them. Brass brushed Kate's curls from her face as she still slept soundly and nodded for the doctor to continue. "Well, as I said, I sorry for making you wait, but surgery was busy with trying to fix ribs and various other organs."  
  
"How is he?" Nick asked.  
  
Taking a deep breath the doctor sighed. "Not good, but he's alive. Critical and in ICU. He has 4 cracked ribs on his right side and 2 more on his left. Stomach region was badly bruised and the gunshot wound he sustained missed his heart by a few centimetres and punched his right lung. As I said before, its touch and go." Looking around at the people, his eyes landed on one. "Your Sara, Sara Sidle? Right?" The doctor asked.  
  
Sara looked up confused, although she hadn't been 'Sidle' for a while, she nodded. "Yes."  
  
He motioned for her to follow and she did. In the hallway he closed the door to the waiting room. "Are you and your child alright? You're not injured?"  
  
"No, just some bruises on myself, but Kate's fine, why do you ask?" Sara's confused expression was relaxed some what by his warm smile.  
  
"The paramedics said you weren't checked out, so here I am, asking. Also, if you'd like to see Mr. Grissom for a few minutes, its fine with me." The doctor put a reassuring hand on her shoulder. "We do need to talk about emergency actions though, just in case something should go wrong."  
  
Sara shook her head, not understanding. "I thought only family members or next of kin could do that sort of thing?"  
  
He nodded and began walking away. "You're listed as his next of kin Miss Sidle." And with that he disappeared.  
  
Returning to the waiting room, four expectant friends looked to her for anymore information the doctor may have shared. "I can see him." Sara stroked back Kate's curls and kissed her head.  
  
A knock at the door made everyone turn to the nurse who walked in. "Miss Sidle, follow me please." Sara followed the nurse's footsteps to a private room on the ICU ward. The nurse opened the door and waved her in. "Ten minutes I'm afraid. He need his rest."  
  
Sara turned to the nurse as she closed the door. "Thank you."  
  
Turning to the single bed, she saw many monitors and lines feeding drugs into his body. Sara sat down on the chair the nurse had left out for her. Looking up at his face, he looked so peaceful lying there. "Hey." She reached for his hand and held it tightly in both hers. Laughing lightly, she wiped a tear away. "When you wake up, you are so in for it." Standing over him her laughter faded, her face became serious. "Don't ever do that again. You here me?" Her tears dropped to the blanket covering him. Brushing back his salt and pepper curls, she smiled and leaned down to his ear. "I love you." Pulling away slightly, she scanned his face. Her eyes fell to his lips and she brushed the corner of his mouth in a chaste kiss. "Kate loves you too." Caressing his cheek gently, she leaned her head against his. "Don't leave us."  
  
"Ma'am." The nurse returned and smiled as she came into the room. Sara looked up and sent her a thankful smile. "He's a fighter. He's not going to leave a wife and daughter."  
  
Sara blinked at her words and opened her mouth to correct her, but stopped. She looked down at Grissom and found his hand, squeezing it. "How long until he wakes up?"  
  
Checking his chart, the nurse slowly shook her head. "It's hard to tell. He's not in pain because off all the painkillers we have him on and the anaesthetic should wear off soon. It could be anytime."  
  
"Thank you." Leaning down to kiss his cheek one more time, she went back to the others. They were all sitting and talking, which stopped as Sara came through the door. Sitting next to Brass, she took a wide-awake Kate into her arms. "Hey sweetie."  
  
Warrick sat up and smiled. "He ok?" He asked.  
  
Sara nodded. "Should wake up anytime, but he's not in any of pain. Lots of painkillers the nurse said." Nick and Brass laughed.  
  
"Griss will love that." Warrick said, joining the laughter.  
  
Catherine sat forward and placed her hand on Sara's arm. "How you holding up?"  
  
"I'm fine, jus." Before she could continue, the door opened.  
  
Ecklie entered the room and looked from each person. "I need to speak with Mrs. Andrews please." He asked ignoring the glares he was receiving.  
  
Warrick and Nick rose from their seats. "No guys, it's alright." Sara grasped Nick's hand and pulled him to take his seat again. She turned to Ecklie. "I'm staying here, so ask me what you want."  
  
"I'd prefer if we went somewhere private." He pressed.  
  
Sara shook her head and held Kate close. "No."  
  
Sighing with defeat he closed the door and moved towards them. "Fine." He pulled out his notebook and posed his pencil. "I need to know what happened and why."  
  
Catherine stood in front of Ecklie. "Can't you see this isn't the time or the place Conrad. Our friend is in ICU and you want to solve a crime that can bloody well wait."  
  
Ecklie took a step away from her. "Ok. then if you'd write up a statement on what exactly happened, then I'd be truly grateful Mrs Andrews." He turned and left the room.  
  
"You scared him." Nick smiled at Catherine who turned to them with a grin and shrugged.  
  
"So, he deserved it." She sat down again and picked up a magazine.  
  
"I'm going to head home to get washed and changed." Warrick suggested.  
  
Nick and Catherine nodded. "Good idea." They both said.  
  
"Well, I'm going to stay with Sara." Brass offered. Everyone nodded and gave Sara a quick hug before leaving. As the door closed Brass turned to her. "You want some coffee?"  
  
She shook her head. "No thanks, something to eat would be nice and something for munchkin here."  
  
Brass smiled. "I'm sure I can find something. Be back soon."  
  
Chapter 13  
  
Sara waited for Brass to come back. She stood by the window and looked out over the city. Kate was quiet and seemed more tired. A nurse brought a baby blanket, nappies and a bottle shortly after Brass left to find some food. Kate held the bottle as her eyes closed. Sara couldn't help but think about what happened. Jake had forced her to set Grissom up. The for sale sign to get him worried, taking Kate to get his heart racing, forcing her to watch him brake Grissom down and then to punish him more by trying to kill her. Sara knew why he'd done it, but she had to wonder what happened to the man that she married, the man who she once loved, the father of her child.  
  
Grissom had been there when she needed him, even if she just wanted to talk. Grissom knew she wanted a child, but she knew he didn't like Jake very much. He was nice to him, courteous to him and only because he knew she loved him.  
  
* * * * * *  
  
He didn't plan on getting Jake arrested, but he'd made him so mad he wasn't thinking about what the consequences would be. All he could think about was protecting Sara and when he tried, he managed to make things worse. All unintentional. He loved Kate from the first time he saw her, he didn't mean it to happen, but she looked so much like her mother and he was grateful for that. Jake could be mean, bossy and Grissom knew he cheated on Sara many times, but wasn't sure whether to tell her. One time he did and she confronted Jake. He denied it and she believed him.  
  
When Grissom helped Sara and Kate that last time, he was sure she was going to stay away. He knew she felt something for him, but she never told him.  
  
The time they spent together at work, had pained him each time to know she went home to her husband each morning. Love did that, he thought, but as time went by, he learned to just be a good friend, a best friend, who was always there for her. He pushed his feelings to one side and kept his distance when anything became too much for him to handle. He'd hide in his office until he calmed down and gained some control.  
  
* * * * * *  
  
Brass walked in with sandwiches and a small jar of baby food. "I see Kate gets first class treatment." He chuckled, seeing the bottle.  
  
"Sorry, a nurse came in and gave me a few things for her." Sara said, sitting down next to him.  
  
Shaking his head, he placed the packets on the small table. "It's fine. I got salad on wheat."  
  
"Thanks." Sara and Brass ate while Kate slept on the couch between them. Brass's coat blocked the gap so she didn't roll onto the floor.  
  
After eating, Brass pulled an envelope from his suede inside jacket pocket. "Ecklie told me you need to fill this in." Sara took the large folded envelope. "He's such a jerk." He muttered.  
  
Sara opened it and pulled out some A4 sheets. "It's a statement sheet. I'll fill it out and you can give it to him."  
  
Brass handed her a pen. "You don't need to you know?"  
  
She nodded and smiled. "Better get it over with." Brass nodded and watched as she filled in the official statement forms. Ten minutes later, Sara sighed and handed the pen back. "Lets not do that again." She laughed sadly.  
  
"Sorry." Brass offered on Ecklie's behalf. Sara waved a hand at him and looked down at her daughter. "He's very fond of her isn't he?" Brass asked, watching Sara pull the blanket up to Kate's chin.  
  
Giving him a large smile, she laughed. "Oh yeah. He's always been there to help me with her."  
  
Brass gave her a confused look. "What about Jake?" He asked quietly.  
  
Sara sighed and shook her head. "I'm not sure. We both wanted a child, then he decided he didn't." Stopping, she looked up at him and shrugged.  
  
"You don't have to explain. Many husbands think they want children and then change their minds." He reached for her hand and squeezed it. "Grissom loves her, that's what counts now."  
  
"I know he does. Thanks Jim." She tightened her fingers around his hand and laid her head on the couch. "God I'm tired."  
  
Removing his hand, he stood. He picked up the blanket she came in with earlier and draped it over her tired form. "Sleep and I'll wake you if anything changes." Sara smiled and pulled the blanket closer.  
  
* * * * * *  
  
The early morning sun shone through the window and lit up the room. The machines changed rhythm and started to beep. A nurse and doctor entered the room and the nurse turned the monitor off. "Sorry, it tells us you're awake." The doctor informed, peering down at him. His eyes opened and closed slowly. "It's ok, just relax and don't fight the tube." The nurse removed the tube. "I'm Tim and I've been looking after you since you came in last night. How are you feeling?"  
  
Opening his eyes, he tried to speak, but his throat was sore. The nurse helped him with a glass of water and wiped the droplets that ran down his chin. "Fine." He gasped.  
  
"That's good, now just a few things to tell you." He nodded and closed his eyes again. "Ok, first you have 6 broken ribs, but they've been set and a punctured lung, also some rather bad bruising covering your lower body; stomach, sides and back."  
  
"Mr. Grissom, would you like to see your friends?" The nurse asked.  
  
"Yes." He gave his reply on a shallow breath.  
  
A few minutes later, Brass, Sara and Kate entered the room. Grissom's eyes were closed, but opened as Sara took his hand. He held hers tightly. "Hey." She said, bringing her other hand to his cheek.  
  
He smiled and closed his eyes as she kissed his lips gently. "Hi." He smiled up at her as she pulled away. Kate moaned in protest in Brass's arms and Grissom looked over Sara's shoulder at her. His smile grew. "Hey sweetheart." Brass sat her on the bed in front of Sara.  
  
"She's missed you." Brass said, leaving them alone.  
  
"Thanks Jim." Grissom managed in a stronger voice as Brass closed the door.  
  
Sara watched Kate lay on her front and reach out for Grissom's hair. She played with the small curls and giggled. "She's been so quiet, I was beginning to worry." Sara put her hand on Kate's back and rubbed it.  
  
Grissom put his arm around Kate and held Sara's hand. "You ok? You didn't get hurt?" Grissom took a shallow breath and closed his eyes at the pain.  
  
"Gil?" He opened his eyes and smiled at her use of his name. She smirked and leaned down to kiss him softly. "I'm fine." She said against his lips. He stared at her for a long time and rubbed his thumb over her knuckles. His eyes watered and Sara brushed away the tears. "Hey."  
  
His voice was soft and pained, but not from his injuries. "I nearly lost you both."  
  
Sara pressed her head to his and whispered. "I near lost you too."  
  
Kate began to cry as they cried. "Don't cry sweetie." Grissom soothed, stroking her cheek while his and Sara's faces were close. After a few seconds, Grissom used his other hand and brought her mouth to his in a long loving kiss.  
  
Breaking the kiss, Sara smiled into his blue eyes. "I love you." Her voice was full of emotion and tenderness.  
  
Smiling at her, he closed his eyes as her words flowed over him like a warm blanket.  
  
Chapter 14  
  
"If you lift that." Sara pointed at the pile of boxes. "I promise you, you're on the couch."  
  
He raised his eyebrows playfully and his eyes widened as she placed her hands on her hips. "You wouldn't?" He asked with a serious tone.  
  
Sara walked up to him slowly and swung her arms around his neck, moving closer to his lips, she smiled. "Try me."  
  
Just as she was going to close the short distance, she pulled away giggling. Grissom gaped. "No fair."  
  
"You'll do as you're told mate." Sara picked up a box. "And, if you're good, we can have an early night, starting with a nice hot bubble bath." She sent him a seductive smile over her shoulder as she walked out to the truck.  
  
Grissom smirked and jerked his head slightly. "I'll give you couch." He chuckled.  
  
* * * * * *  
  
"Hey Sara, we you want this?" Nick shouted as Warrick and he carried a large chest of drawers into the new house.  
  
Sara looked up from her computer and bit her lower lip in thought. "Bedroom." Grissom answered from the kitchen. Sara grinned and nodded as she turned to him, he waved a playfully dismissive hand at her as he turned back to unpacking the pots and pans. "You know we need to get a new dishwasher?" He reminded, glancing at the gap under the kitchen counter.  
  
"I know, we'll just go shopping in the week." She replied, plugging the computer into the mains and pushing the hard drive further back on the workstation. "All done. Whew! That took longer than taking the damn thing apart."  
  
Grissom laughed and walked up behind her, wrapping his arms around her waist. "Wasn't such a big job for the mighty criminalist was it?" He kissed her shoulder.  
  
Bringing up his hand, he coughed. Sara turned to him and pulled a clean Kleenex from her pocket. "Keep away from the dust honey, you don't want to go back to eating hospital food for a week do you?" Coughing again, he shook his head and walked out the front door for some fresh air.  
  
"Hey, you alright?" Catherine asked, walking up the drive with Kate in her pushchair.  
  
Grissom coughed again and nodded. "Fine, just dust." He gasped out.  
  
Following Nick and Warrick out the door, Sara noticed Grissom still coughing. Approaching him, she softly rubbed his back. "Let's take a break." Everyone nodded.  
  
Sitting in the back garden, everyone was taking in the view. The valley was green and yellow with the sun beaming brightly across it. The day was coming to an end and the shadows started to stretch and shrink as the sun got lower.  
  
Nick, Warrick and Catherine sat in the large recliners, while Grissom, Sara and Kate sat on the grass. Sara was holding Kate by her hands as she stood and wobbled on legs of jelly. Grissom watched intently while the other three watch him and Sara.  
  
They had decided to move in together, but in a different area of Vegas. A new start and a new life. Only two months had past since Grissom was discharged from hospital and is still healing. His lung seems to be sensitive with dust and musty air, but other than that, he's healing quickly.  
  
"O-o-p-s!" Sara giggled as Kate's legs buckled and she fell to the grass.  
  
Grissom slowly stooped forward and picked her up, lifting her high above his head. Kate giggled and threw her tiny arms out to her side like she was a plane. As he lowered her, she reached out for him. Sara smiled as she ruffled her daughter's curls. Grissom was about to lift her high above his head again, when she babbled something. Sara covered her mouth with a happy hysterical gasp and the others grinned brightly. Grissom waited in shock as he stared at the little girl. She reached for him again and repeated her first word.  
  
"Dada."  
  
His mouth dropped open as he looked up at Sara. "I. Sara?" Grissom stammered, not knowing what to do or say.  
  
Smiling widely, Sara leaned over to kiss Kate's head. "Clever girl." Sara gazed into Grissom's eyes and saw that he didn't know what to do. She reached out her hand and brushed back his hair. "It's ok." She insisted.  
  
He was still trying to think of something to say, something to feel, but he couldn't. "Sara, I don't know."  
  
"Dada." Kate said, reaching for him again.  
  
Looking down at her, his eyes glistened. Sara glanced at the others with a soft smile and they nodded. Each one walked into the house to give them some privacy.  
  
Blue eyes dropped to the ground, his fingers traced Sara's as she leaned against him. "You feel uncomfortable?" She asked, watching him carefully as he blinked back the tears.  
  
"No, I don't know. Sara. I want to." His voice was low as he took one of Kate's little hands she still held out to him. Her small brown eyes watched him as he talked quietly. "I love her, I do."  
  
"Then, you can accept it. She's a baby and doesn't understand." Sara explained in a caring voice as she smiled at him. "If you want, she can be told when she's older." Sara paused and grasped his hand tightly. "I would love it, if you'd be that important person in her life...and mine."  
  
Grissom nodded. "I'd be a good dad wouldn't I?" He asked hesitantly.  
  
Kate's face scrunched up as she moaned and protested from not being picked up. She started to cry and held her arms up to her mother. Sara brushed her knuckles down Grissom's cheek. "Pick your baby girl up Gil, she wants her daddy." She said softly.  
  
Grissom bobbed his head a few times and reached forward. Kate saw him coming towards her and she instantly squealed and burst out with laughter as he pulled her close. He turned confused eyes to Sara and asked. "I don't understand why she always giggles when I pick her up. I don't tickle her, do I?"  
  
Sara smirked and leaned into him. "C'mere." Grissom smiled a real smile and gently brushed his lips across hers. "I love you, you know that right?" She mumbled against his mouth.  
  
"I do. I love you more though." He teased.  
  
Sara pulled back and raised one eyebrow. "Oh really?"  
  
He nodded and turned Kate to face her mother. Holding her small back to his chest, he kissed her soft cheek. "I love mummy more, don't I sweetie?" Grissom smiled as Kate squealed out a loud laugh and squirmed in his arms as he tickled her side.  
  
"Don't bribe our child Gil." She smiled, placing her hands around Kate's tiny waist and leaned forward to Grissom's ear. "You're a great dad." Sara stood and pulled Kate up with her.  
  
Grissom sat there on the grass with the sun in its last stages of going to bed. He watched Sara carry Kate into their new home and smiled. His life had gone from rocky, to no existent, to terrifying, to finally starting over. He wasn't going to replace Jake and he knew that more than the others did. All he wanted was Sara and if Kate came with the package, then it would be an added bonus. He'd never loved two people more in his life. If Sara wanted Kate to grow up to know he was her father, he would be honoured to.  
  
"Dada." Grissom snapped his head round to the happy voice. Sara stood in the doorway to the house with Kate holding her little hand out to him.  
  
Getting to his feet, Grissom beamed at his baby girl and approached the most important women in his life. "Time for bed munchkin." He said, grasping her hand and latching his arm around Sara's waist. His eyes danced over her face and grinned. "The others left?" He asked.  
  
Sara nodded as she leaned her head on his shoulder and walked further into the house. "Time for a bath, I think." Grissom chuckled and squeezed her gently around the middle before stopping and turning them both into him.  
  
Wrapping his arms around the two, he kissed his tired daughters neck as she laid her heavy head on her mother's shoulder. Looking into Sara's dark brown eyes, he pushed a silky strand behind her ear and kissed her tenderly. "Bubble bath remember?" He chuckled quietly into her smiling mouth.  
  
THE END  
  
(If it was unclear, Jake was someone who didn't like change and when a baby arrived he blamed her mother (Sara). It's not uncommon for husbands, boyfriend's etc. to be afraid of change. It happens to the opposite sex too. In this case it was the husband who was afraid and wanted his life back the way it was before, but when his wife's best friend tries to help, it makes him mad. Violence is just one reaction in so many situations. I've seen it and I'm sure at least one of you has too, but it's not something to put up with. Any kind of abuse is not to be taken lightly, don't let it control you and get on with life.)  
  
If any of the spelling or grammar is worse than usually, then I apologise; I had much blood taken by the nurse and have felt weird all day. I'm such a baby I know, but it was the most horrible experience of my life. I had to walk ¼ mile to get there at 8am and back again after she took six tubes, good I felt so bad after, it was scary.  
  
Top it off, I'm petrified of needles.  
  
I think I'm pretty brave, but some things I just don't want to confront, EVER  
  
Snakes Needles No TV/video/phone/* electricity */INTERNET Oh did I say NEEDLES  
  
Stay tuned for more to come. That's if you want it? Pick a time line - Kate in her toddler stage, teens or adult? Your choose. Ya or Na? 


End file.
